


I Promise: Annie & Ty one shot

by CassieJohnson05



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: Ty still doesn’t know that Kyle tried to kiss Annie that night after the play. This secret has been eating Annie alive. She knew he had to tell him. They promised to never keep secrets from each other. Will Annie find a way to tell Ty? How will Ty react to finding out his little brother tried to kiss his girl?
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Ty Townsend, Ty Towsend/Annie Sullivan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	I Promise: Annie & Ty one shot

Annie and Ty were very much in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. They spent every moment they possibly could together. Whether it was Ty picking Annie up for school or Annie waiting around after school for Ty who was at baseball practice. At school they’d be walking down the halls arm in arm while Ty carried her books. They weren’t in the same grade but that didn’t stop them from spending time together. They did have one class together though, it was Coach Cal’s sixth period. It was both of their favorite time of the day. On Margarita Nights they’d be in the living room or some other room depending on whose mom was hosting the Margarita Night. They were inseparable. Of course Dana Sue and Maddie thought that Ty and Annie were spending too much time together but they didn’t seem to listen to their parents. 

Every moment they spent together was a memory that would last a lifetime. They were trying to make up for lost time, seeing as it had taken them both so long to get to this point. Especially Ty. He was in denial about his feelings for his best friend. But they were now in the same place when it came to what they were feeling. They were the happiest they’ve ever been.

Tonight, Annie was over at the Townsend residence as Kyle and Katie were out with Grandma Paula and Maddie was with Coach Cal, giving Annie and Ty some alone time. Lord knows that Dana Sue would never allow the two of them to be alone. But Maddie made it clear that she trusted her son and Annie to be alone together. The last thing Maddie wanted was for Ty and Annie to end up resenting her, like they had Dana Sue who refused to be supportive of this blooming relationship between the teenagers.

Annie couldn’t help but think about how great things between her and Ty had been. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt Ty wrap his hands around her waist while resting his chin on her shoulder, “Penny for your thoughts?” Ty asked. 

“My thoughts are only worth a penny? Talk about rude.” Annie pouted as she tried not to break their embrace as she turned so they were face to face.

“No, ma’am. They’re worth so much more. But seriously you looked as if you were deep in thought. Anything you want to share?”

“I was just thinking about how happy you make me. I just can’t believe it. It all feels like a dream. This isn’t a dream right? If it is I don’t want to ever wake up from it.” 

“Well, my love you make me the happiest I’ve been. You best believe it because this is real. This isn’t a dream. I know that much. But if by some chance it were a dream I don’t want to wake up from it either. Now that I’ve finally stopped trying to deny what I feel for you is real, I never want to let you go. I wish we could just stay in our own little universe.” Ty admitted as he kissed her.

“What do you want to do? We’re alone.” Annie smirked as being left alone to do whatever they wanted was such a rare occurrence.

“We could watch a movie. You know one of those chick flicks you like so much.” Ty suggested as he watched Annie scrunch up her nose and shake her head. “We could do homework.” Again he watched Annie shake her head.

“Okay, what do you have in mind?” Ty questioned as he knew exactly what she had in mind. 

Annie didn’t give him an answer as she pulled him in for a kiss before pushing him onto the couch. Ty’s hands found their way on her waist as Annie’s hands were going through his hair. It drove him insane whenever she ran her fingers through his hair and she knew it. After a little while of just being in the moment Annie pulled away leaving Ty wanting more.

“Not fair. I wasn’t done.” Ty pouted as Annie nested into his arms as they cuddled on the couch. 

“Oh you poor thing. Your family could come home at any moment and the last thing I want to be is mortified.”

“I guess you have a point. Let’s find a movie to watch.” Ty said as he broke free from their embrace searching for the remote leaving Annie on the couch. “Here’s the remote. I’ll let you pick whatever while I go make us some popcorn!” Ty said as he left Annie to find something to watch. 

Annie found herself lost in her own thoughts. When she and Ty first decided to give into their feelings, they made a promise to never keep secrets from one another. But Annie was keeping a pretty big secret from him. He wasn’t aware that Kyle, his younger brother tried to kiss Annie. There had been a few occasions where she tried to tell Ty about the incident but could never find the right time or words. This was killing her. She needed to tell him. But she still didn’t have the right words to tell him. They were in such a great place when it came to their relationship the last thing she wanted to do was ruin it. She was terrified of losing him. 

Ty came back into the living room with the popcorn and waters when he saw that Annie was lost in her thoughts for the second time tonight. He knew something was going on with her he just wasn’t sure what it was. He definitely didn’t want to push her, that was the last thing he wanted to do. He walked over to the couch, sitting down the popcorn and waters on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch where he wrapped his arms around Annie. 

“You okay, Annie?” Ty asked as he felt her body relax against his chest. “It’s just that you seem to be distant and we promised to never keep secrets from one another. I don’t want to push you but I am worried. I don’t like seeing you like this. You can tell me whatever you need to tell me. I won’t be mad.” Ty felt her body tense up as fast as it relaxed against his chest. That’s how he knew something wasn’t right. 

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Annie avoided looking at Ty as she broke free from his hold. She practically ran to the bathroom leaving Ty alone in the living room.

Annie locked herself in the bathroom and began to cry as she didn’t know what to do. She knew that deep down she had to be honest with the boy she loved but she was scared he’d walk right out that door and never look back. The thought of losing him because of something so small and ridiculous, well she hated this feeling. Annie started to feel like the walls were closing in and she couldn’t breathe. She needed to pull herself together she couldn’t let anyone see her like this especially not Ty. But she couldn’t do it. It became harder to breathe as the tears continued to flow. She just kept playing the scenario in her head where he’d leave her.. 

Meanwhile back in the living room Ty was flipping through the channels trying to find something for him and Annie to watch when she returned from the bathroom. He looked at the time it had been twenty minutes since Annie said she needed to go to the bathroom. He knew she should’ve been back by now. Ty set down the remote and popcorn before making his way upstairs to the bathroom to check on Annie. As he approached the bathroom it sounded as if Annie had been crying. 

“Annie, you’ve been in there for awhile now are you okay?” Ty asked gently trying not to scare her as he knocked on the door. Annie didn’t answer which worried him. He turned the door knob but the door was locked. 

Ty ran back downstairs to get the keys. Once he grabbed the keys he ran back upstairs to the bathroom so he could unlock the door to get to Annie. At this point he was very concerned for her. Ty unlocked the door as fast as he could. Once he opened the door he saw Annie sitting in the floor with her knees to her chest as she struggled to breathe. Ty rushed over to her taking a sit next to her. 

“It’s okay Annie. It’s okay. Just breathe. I’ve got you.” Ty whispered as he began rubbing small circles on her back trying to calm her. Seeing Annie so distraught worried him. It worried him even more because he had no idea what was going on with Annie. Soon Annie’s breathing began to regulate. Her panic attack was slowly subsiding.

Ty took a deep breath as he felt Annie rest her head on his shoulder. He started to entwine their fingers together as they just sat there in silence. Ty kissed her forehead hoping that would bring her a sense of relief that whatever was wrong that it would be okay.

“Babe, are you going to tell me what’s going on? You’re freaking me out. Whatever it is, it’ll be okay. I promise.” Ty said as he saw Annie start to look over at him. 

“I don’t know how to say this. I’ve tried to find the right words but nothing feels right.”

“Just tell me. I promise you I’m not going to walk out that door. Now, please just let me in.”

Annie knew that she needed to tell Ty about what happened with Kyle, she just wish she knew how he’d react to what she had to tell him. “You promise?” Annie whispered not daring to look Ty in the eye.

“I promise, Annie. Okay, now just tell me.” Ty kissed her forehead hoping that would ease any doubts in her mind. 

“The night of the play, Kyle walked me home and tried to kiss me. As soon as he tried to kiss me and I realized what was happening I turned my head. I know I should have told you but I didn’t know how to. I don’t think of Kyle in that way. He’s like my little brother. I’m so sorry. I completely understand if you want to break up.” Ty interrupted Annie’s little confession with a kiss. He was shocked that Kyle would even think about kissing Annie but he couldn’t blame his little brother for trying.

“Annie, I promised you I wasn’t going to walk out that door and I meant it. I honestly gotta say I can’t blame Kyle for trying to kiss you. You’re gorgeous. You could have told me I wouldn’t have been upset. That was way before we got together so it doesn’t matter. It’s not like you actually kissed. I will be having a talk with Kyle about trying to put the moves on my girl. Thank you for telling me. You know this all could have been prevented if you just told you what was bothering you.” Ty explained as he looked into the eyes of the girl he was very much in love with.

“I’m sorry. This all seems so stupid now.” Annie sighed as she started to get up making her way back downstairs. 

“Where are you going?” Ty asked as he got up as well following close behind her.

“It’s getting late, I need to get home.” Annie said as she grabbed her phone and purse.

“At least let me drive you.” Ty insisted as he picked up his phone and keys.

“I was going to walk. It’s not that far. I’ll be okay, Ty.”

“There’s no way I’m going to let my girl walk home. It’s late. I insist let me take you home. That way I know you’re home safe.” Ty pleaded as he took Annie’s hand in his entwining their fingers.

“Gosh, you’re persistent aren’t you? Fine, let’s go.” Annie said as she started towards the door. 

The drive to Annie’s house was silent, they didn’t need to talk. Annie just held Ty’s hand as he drove her home. Every now and then they’d catch each other staring at one another causing the other to smile. Ty put the car in park before turning his attention to the girl who sat beside him. 

“I’ll call you before I go to bed.” Ty grinned as his hand was still in Annie’s hand. 

“You always say that.” Annie said as she started to open the car but Ty quickly jumped out of the driver’s side heading over to the passenger side to open the door. “Thanks!” Annie couldn’t help but blush. 

Ty walked Annie to the front door as he placed his hand on the small of her back. Annie knew that Ty was stalling because he didn’t want to leave yet. She knew deep down he was worried about her after what happened earlier back at the Townsend residence.

“Well, I can’t go to bed without talking to the most gorgeous girl in the world.”

“But we’re talking now.” Annie countered back, as she sighed at how ridiculously cheesy Ty had become since they started dating. 

“But the thing is I can’t go to sleep unless your voice is the last thing I hear before I go to bed.” Ty admitted proudly as he wasn’t scared to admit it. 

“God, you’re so cheesy. What happened to you? The Tyler I grew up with would never admit something so cheesy.” 

“Well, the Tyler you grew up with fell in love with this girl who just so happens to be his best friend. He’s not scared to admit how he feels at least not anymore. I’m done hiding how I feel. I love you Annie. That’s one thing I do know.”

“I don’t ever think I’ll get used to you saying that you love me. I love you more than you’ll ever know. Good night, Ty.” Annie said as she kissed him one last time before she had to go inside.

“Good night Annie-girl.” Ty whispered as he pulled her in for a hug. 

“I’ve really gotta go.” Annie groaned because she didn’t want to say goodbye either but knew Dana Sue would come up with any excuse to ground her from seeing Ty. “My mom will ground me if I don’t get inside.” 

“I know I know. I’ll call you.” Ty sighed as he kissed Annie one last time before heading back to his car.

Once Ty got home he noticed that Kyle was still up so he decided to tell him that he knew about him trying to kiss Annie and that there were no hard feelings. That it was all in the past. Kyle felt a sense of relief that Ty knew and that there were no secrets between them. Not anymore. Ty said good night before heading back to his room.

Ty called Annie just like he said he would. He told her that he spoke to Kyle about everything. Annie felt a sense of relief that none of them were letting the kiss incident get between them. As much as Ty didn’t want to say good night to Annie he knew she was exhausted. After they hung up, he went to sleep hearing Annie’s voice saying she loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y’all think!


End file.
